What's Brian got to do with it?
by Greendogg
Summary: I got the title from a popular Tina Turner song titled What's love got to do with it? This a parody of an episode of the 1990s T.V. show Fresh belair from an episode titled Mama's baby, Carlton maybe. This is my first online Invader Zim fan fic
1. Finding out

**NOTE: I don't own any of the Invader Zim characters they are all property of Nickelodeon. The characters I do own are Brian, Reggie andBernard just to name a few. I also don't own any of the lines featured in this parody it is the property of "Fresh prince of Bel-air" the only thing the lines are about the same I just changed things like names and subjects for the parody. But none the less I DON'T own any of the Invader Zim characters or lines from Fresh prince of Bel-air.**

**Also I know there's an Invader Zim character named Brian I don't own him, my character just happens to have the same name. The only difference is my character, Brian is irken not human.**

**(Keep in mind I missed the first few minutes of the episode of fresh prince I wrote this parody on)**

**Sorry!**

**Here's who 3 of my characters would probablybe voiced by**

**Bernard (Voiced by Will Smith)**

**Reggie (Voiced by Nancy Cartwright)**

**Brian (Voiced by Alfonso Ribeiro)**

(This takes place after the episode "Backseat drivers from beyond the stars")

A few months after the incident with the massive, the Tallest eventually got over being angry at what Zim had done and the fact that he almost got them and their crew killed in the process. Since the two of them weren't really interested in visiting Zim to see how his progress was going now that it had been 8 months since the incident curiosity had gotten the better of them. Finally the two had agreed they would visit Zim for a week or so and see how he was doing, when Zim found out the news he was excited and yet shocked at the same time. When the Tallest finally arrived Zim also noticed that two of his friends from Irk, Brian and Bernard had accompanied the Tallest on to earth for security. Zim's cousin Reggie was already on earth with him. (I'll explain how she wound up with Zim in my next fan fic). As the 4 of them told each other what had happened since they hadn't seen each other, things seemed pretty nice for the first 3 days but then they all got their wake up call one Friday afternoon.

"That's it! That is the last time I talk to someone on long distance again" said Tallest Purple. "Come on Purple it was an honest mistake" said Tallest Red, he knew his brother was upset because they had just finished talking to representative from planet Noir (that means black in French) and the representative had made a mistake when they were talking. "But he called me Red!" said Purple whose eyes filed up with tears, he was a bit more dramatic then his brother. "Just calm down" said Red, Purple didn't argue he slowly calmed down he just hated whenever somebody got him and his brother mixed up.

(I don't know if the Tallest are really brothers but judging by the way they act around each other they probably are).

A couple hours later, they were both shocked to find out that Tak had come back to Zim's base. But there was something different about her, she still looked the same but now she had a smeet with her. The Tallest asked why she had come to Zim's base with this smeet, she told them she thought Brian was the father of her smeet. At hearing this Brian passed out and now his cousin Bernard was trying to snap him out of it. "Brian, Brian wake up" said Bernard as he tried to wake up his cousin. "Hey Dib give me some water" he continued, Dib had snuck up on the property to get some photos but that changed once Brian fainted. "Thanks D" said Bernard as he took the glass from Dib and drank the water, "How long have you been gone?" Red asked Tak. "Just a shot in the dark but… I'd say around 8 months" said Bernard once he got up. He was right, an Irken's pregnancy was for 8 months, which was one month shorter then a human's. "Aw, he's so cute…what's his name?" Reggie asked as she picked up the smeet and held him.

"Brian" said Tak, "Oh no…please tell me your father's first name is Brian" said Red. Bernard imitated a buzzer noise "Sorry wrong answer…now for those of you who are just tuning into name that father…this little bundle of joy belongs to a young man who's seen Bambi 8 times" said Bernard. "No, no" Purple answered in calm tone, he was now holding the smeet. "Brian? Are you the father?" Red asked, "Excuse me" said Brian before he fainted again.

Later…

"Brian? Brian, Brian!" Purple said to him as he shook Brian in an attempt to wake up. "Purple, Purple, brother…bro…" Red stuttered "Back off Red, I'm having an employer/invader moment…Brian how could you do this to us!" said Purple. "Purple, step away from the boy" said Red "Now look we're gonna have to talk about this in private" he continued Brian stood up, "Not you stupid, sit your behind down" said Red in a firm tone. "Uh, hey I'll take care of this, Red" said Bernard who got up. "Ok that's it, move it along, party over, nothing to see here… C'mon pep it up earth man" he said to Dib and everyone else who left the room. Bernard sighed, "Hey, I thought they'd never leave" he said he before sitting back down. "Bernie" Red said to him "Red" he replied, Red gave Bernard a firm look. "Alright, alright, I'm just gonna go" Bernard stuttered as he walked out of the room. "Look, I didn't mean to cause any trouble" said Tak, Red laughed "T, you show up here with a baby you say is my employee's and you didn't mean to cause any trouble…where do you think you are fantasy island?" said Red, "Watch out how you talk to the mother of my son" said Brian who stood up, Red's jaw was hanging wide open, he was in shock. "Sir" Brian concluded, "Brian do you realize what you're saying?" Purple asked "He is Brian's son" said Tak.

"I'll believe that when I see a blood test" said Red, "It's the truth weather want to believe it or not, I love Brian" Tak replied "Really?" Brian asked, "Yes… and I'll tell you something else, Brian is the most incredible lover I have ever had" said Tak, her voice sounded calmer then usual. Red just groaned at the thought "He's so in tune with my needs, it was amazing" Tak concluded as she caressed Brian's ribs. Just then, Dib, Zim Reggie, Bernard and Gir accidentally fell over and the front door opened with all 5 of them laughing. They had been listening from outside "We were just cleaning the windows" said Dib "I fell, I fell…I fell I…fell" Bernard said repeatedly before he closed the door and followed everyone else to the other side of the house.

"Brian I am so disappointed in you" said Purple, at that moment he heard the smeet crying and went over to it. "I mean why did you come to us first, pal we could have counseled you" said Purple "Or at least had you neutered" Red replied "Tak, I don't understand if you knew this was Brian's son why did you leave?" Purple asked. "Because I knew that a baby could ruin his life but did feel that he deserved to see his son and that's why I came" she explained to Purple. "Oh, thank you for stopping by…bye" said Red who got up from the couch. "Red" Purple said to him, he didn't like what his brother had said to Tak. "Tak I think we need to talk to your parents about this" Purple continued, "That won't do any good they don't want anything to do with me" she answered, her antennas slightly drooped. "They threw you out? Where are you gonna stay?" Brian asked, Purple looked at his brotherwho was lip syncing "No" and waving his arms. Brian turned around and Red quickly stopped and smiled at him, "Purple?" Brian started to say, "Well, you can stay with us" said Purple "No!" Red answered. "At least, until after the blood test" he concluded, "I couldn't impose" said Tak "Oh, we understand you know I hear Lakeside Inn has a wonderful pool" Red said to her, mentioning a run down motel 3 blocks away from Zim's base. "Tak, please stay we want you to, ok? Brian will show you to the guest room and there's no need to wake the baby" Purple explained as Tak and Brian left the room and headed upstairs. Just then Bernard came in through the back door shaking his head.

"You know, it's like the Rodney King video tape, you know I just keep seein' it over and over and I ask myself where did I fail him? You know? Where did we go wrong?" said Bernard. Just then the Tallest slapped himin the back of his head simultaneously (at the same time) "Ow!" Bernard shouted.

The next day…

Bernard was using Zim's phone to make a very interesting yet hilarious phone call. "Hey Mom, guess who?" said Bernard "No it's Bernard… Bernard Sanford… hey Mom yo yo Mom check it out it is some drama cuttin' loose out here" said Bernard. "Hey, no I'm not in trouble, but no hey check this out somebody we know is a grandma" Bernard said with a smile. "N-no, no no not you Mom! Mom!" he shouted. "N-no no Mom! Mom! No Mom, Mom! Mom no Mom, Mom Mom… Mom stop crying stop crying" he said to her. "Mom, no it's not me, it…Brian is the father…stop laughing Mom" said Bernard. Just then the Tallest walked in "Uh, Y-yeah yeah that'll be a large pepperoni with extra cheese… right I love you" said Bernard before he hung up the phone. "Oh! That, that makes 'em bring it faster" Bernard said to the Tallest with a smile trying to make it look like had just finished calling Bloaty's Pizza hog.

"Give me the phone Bernard…this time Tak's parents are gonna take to me" said Red. "Red, brother just be calm, now I'm sure they're lovely people just be cause they let their daughter run wild and take advantage of our best invader and flush his life down the toilet…give me the dang phone Red" said Purple "Purple, Purple bro… I'll handle this…" Red answered before he started dialing Tak's home number "Ah, yes hello don't you dare try to hang up on me, what kind of lowlifes are you? Throwing a minor out onto the street, endangering a helpless infant…well I'm going todo everything I can to see you behind bars and what do you have to say for yourself?" said Red. "Oh, so when will your owners be home?" Red asked, he realized he had talking to a SIR robot. He hung up the phone, "Here we come ready or not" Brian shouted from down the hallway. He walked in holding the smeet "Super huh? Look, matching shirts" said Brian who revealed that he and his so called son were wearing matching Irken uniforms.

"Ohh, I never knew having a family could be so neat, I love you" he said to Tak. "I love you too" she said in a calm tone, Red just stood there and frowned. "Alright, whoa, whoa I'd like to take this opportunity to bring to everyone's attention that Tallest Red's head is about to explode" said Bernard who was now standing up. Red just stared angrily, "And for once it ain't my fault!" Bernard concluded and started clapping and laughing. Just then, the smeet was getting ready to cry, "Well, I think it's time for little Brian's nap" said Tak as she walked past Bernard who sniffed the air. "Yeah, it smells like he needs to be changed too" he said as her started play fighting with the original Brian. "I'll miss you, sweetness" Tak said with a smile as she looked back from the stairs. "I'll miss you too" said Brian, Bernard gagged and put his hand over his mouth as if he was going to vomit.

"Isn't she something?" said Brian "Yeah, she sure is… and Monday when that blood test proves the baby isn't yours she'll be outta here on the first thing smokin' " Red answered. "Red, the baby's mine" Brian replied, "Brian, buddy suppose the baby is yours…now being a teenage parent is a very big responsibility, Pal and you have already proven yourself irresponsible otherwise you wouldn't be in that situation… How are you gonna feed this baby? Where are you gonna live? How are you going to educate it?" said Purple. "Wait a minute! You mean you're not gonna take care of us?" Brian asked, "Hold me back, Red" said Purple who stood up. "Brain, Run! Run! Run!" Bernard shouted as he grabbed a banana. "Hey! Hey! I got a b… take another step and I'llfill you full of potassium" said Bernard who held the banana as if it was a handheld laser before closing the door to the living room.

Later…

Bernard walked into the kitchen from the back door in his bath robe with a towel hanging over his neck. He had just come from going on a swimto the lake with the kids from Zim's class he wore a human disguise while he was there but now he left his disguise outside to dry. "Ah, Bernard might I see you for a moment?" Dib asked, Tak had asked him if he could stay for a few hours and help out and in the process she and Reggie had to make Zim trust Dib. Dib had a small tape recorder in his pocket and sunglasses with a small hidden camera attached to the frames so he could tape record and video tapewhat he saw and heard in Zim's house with out the whole thing being discovered. "Eh, sure what's up D?" Bernard asked. "Well, it's such a beautiful night I thought you might like to see the moon" said Dib who pointed to the kitchen window. The two of them saw Brian climbing down a rope made out of bed sheets. Bernard decided to go outside and talk to him. Dib grabbed the collar of his robe and cleared his throat, "Go easy on the poor little pinhead" he said to Bernard as he let him go.

Bernard went outside and saw that Brian was close to the ground. "Are you climbin' down Raponzel's extensions?" Bernard asked out loud. At hearing this, Brian jumped down and landed on his feet. "Whoa, whoa… Shh I don't want the Tallest to know" he said "Know what?" Bernard asked. "Tak and I are flying to lamppost" said Brian. "No, no, no no Brian nobody flies to lamppost you fly through lamppost" said Bernard. "No but there's a fuel station, we're eloping" Brian answered. "What?" Bernard asked in surprise, he could hardly believe his cousin had planned to meet Tak at a fuel station. "No, Bernard I don't wanna hear it, I'm tired of everyone telling me what to do, I love Tak and I've made up my mind" said Brian who put his hands on his head as if he was covering his ears.

"Alright man fine, look whatever you wanna do is fine with me" said Bernard. "What?" Brian asked, Bernard put his hand on Brian's arm in order to make him takehis handsoff the side of his head. "I said whatever you wanna to do is fine with me if you wanna live with Tak go ahead just do me a favor, sleep on it tonight and in the mourning if you feel the same way then… whatever you wanna do, deal?" said Bernard. "Deal" said Brian who shook his cousin's hand "My Man…oh ahem, give me your house keys" said Bernard, "You know Bernard I gave you my word I think that would be enough" Brian said firmly as he gave his cousin his keys. "Yeah, you better be glad I don't do you like Kunta Kinte and chop off your foot" said Bernard who was half laughing (He was referring to one of the characters in the movie "Roots"). Seeing that they were done talking Bernard went back in the house, just then Brian heard a car honking. Tak had told him she would give him a signal that she was ready to leave and that signal happened to be a recording of a car horn. Brian grabbed his luggage back from behind a bush he looked back at Zim's front door one last time and then he left.

Later that night…

"Your cheesecake, guys" said Dib, "Thanks Dib…Dib would you get Brian please?" said Red. "Certainly Red" he said as he headed for the stairs, "Run Dib, fetch Dib, perhaps you'd like me to catch a Frisbee in my teeth" Dib concluded. He was a bit frustrated that the Tallest were using him as their sort of butler. But none the less Dib promised to Tak that he'd stay and help out just for the day, after all he would have to go home soon. "Hey ya'll" said Bernard as he entered the room, he had changed out of bath robe earlier and was now in another irken uniform he had. "Hey! Freeze!" said Purple who got up from where he was sitting. "Where have you been?" Red asked, he was also standing up "Uh, to the refrigerator?" Bernard replied. "At this hour?" Purple asked "its 8:00 pm" said Bernard, whose arms were up in the air as if he was going to be arrested.

"Red, look at us we are really overreacting" said Purple, "This is Bernard there's no such thing as overacting…spill it" Red replied. "Whoa, whoa whoa… look, Adolf, Eva why don't you relax first" said Bernard (He was referring to Hitler). "Dib…where's Brian?" Red asked "I'm sorry Red but he's not in his room, oh! The trip wasn't a total loss I found $1.25 under his bed…who knew I'd get an allowance twice this week" Dib answered with a smile on his face "Dib, did you check Tak's room?" Purple asked. "Heh, the girl hasn't a penny to her name" Dib answered before he went to get some of his things before going home. "Bernard where's Brian?" Red asked "Oh, I don't know Red… did you check the cracks in the couch?" Bernard replied as he looked at Zim's sofa. "Bernard, you know something?" Red asked once more with a firm look on his face. "C'mon Red does this look like the face of a dude that knows something?" Bernard answered as he gave Red a blank stare. "He's got a point there, Purple" Red concluded. "Well maybe we should call Brian's friends" said Purple, "That's a good idea I'll call one, you call the other" Red answered as the two Tallest went off in separate directions.

At the fuel station in Lamppost…

"Number 52" the fuel station manger called out to Brian and Tak. "Well we're next my little wife to be" said Brian as he went to pump fuel into Tak's ship. He found out from Dib a day or so before this that Tak's ship was hidden in Dib's garage and he and Zim both worked on repairing it. Now it was in good condition for flying, "Brian, I hope you didn't feel I pressured you into this, I mean… you are glad we're eloping, right?" said Tak. "Glad? Tak, I've been in love with you ever since Zim told me about you…I used to go to sleep at night and dream about the day we'd be married" Brian explained. Tak's antennas perked up, kind of like a dog's ears. "Do you really mean that, Brian?" she asked, "Yes…oh, we're going to have such a wonderful life…now we may have to live in an apartment at first but I'll get a job during the day and I'll work nights too just as soon as I lick that pesky fear-of-the-dark thing" Brian replied. "Well you know Brian I was thinking I would get a job too" said Tak, "Don't worry about it, no mate of mine is going to have to work, she should stay home and take care of the kids" said Brian. Tak looked at Brian as if she raised an eyebrow "Exactly how many kids?" she asked. "Well you know what they say…8 is enough" said Brian answered. He put his arm around Tak's shoulder, she quickly took it off "Look Brian I need to… uh, would you watch the smeet for a minute?" she asked Brian "Sure" he replied back before Tak walked away.

Once she left the smeet started crying, an old lady that looked like a collie turned around from where she was sitting and saw Brian(Yeah, she's a type ofalien). "Shh, shh, please sweetie don't cry" said Brian, "Wah! …. Wah!" the smeet cried. Brian opened a small compartment in Tak's luggage bag and found a stuffed animal. "Here comes little Mr. Ducky, doesn't he quack up?" said Brian with a laugh. The smeet threw the stuffed duck at him but it hit the wall, "Oh! Wow, if I pass like that they wouldn't make me play on the girl's team" Brian said to himself as the smeet continued to cry "Wah!...Wah!" it cried. Back on Irk Brian was the worse player on the boy Irken's high school football team their coach made him play on the girl's team and Brian often got laughed at and disrespected because he wasn't a good player.

Later…

The fuel station manger was giving out directions but suddenly stopped when he heard Bernard yell. "And if you head left on Comet St then you've gone too far…" said the manager "Stop it man don't do it! You don't even know if the baby's yours!" Bernard shouted. "How did you know I'm having a baby?" said a women who looked like a greyhound, she had silver colored fur (yeah she's a type of alien). "What? You're having a baby?" her mate with black stripes asked (yeah he's looks like a greyhound too). "Oh, yo, hey look hey m-my fault ya'll my cousin was supposed… hey congratulations man" said Bernard who extended a hand in attempt to shake hands with the male greyhound. "Uh, so you're having his baby, what a wonderful way to say how much I love you, huh?" Bernard concluded with a nervous smile on his face. The two Greyhounds just rolled their eyes in the opposite direction "Oh" Bernard answered and put his hand back down. He started to walk away "You're too late Bernard" said Brian who was sitting on a bench "Oh man, you did it? Tell me you didn't do it… gosh please tell me you didn't elope with her" Bernard said to Brian. "I didn't elope with her" he answered "Yes! You the man" Bernard answered he tried to give Brian a high five but changed his mind.

"She left me, I got the feeling she didn't want to live with me" said Brian "What made you think that?" Bernard asked as he sat down in another bench. "She said she didn't wanna live with me" Brian replied, "I mean she can't walk out on you like that, what if the kid is yours?" Bernard answered. "He's not" said Brian, whose antennas drooped "Brian come on just because the baby is cute doesn't mean you're not the father" said Bernard. "I never slept with her" Brian added, Bernard's jaw hung open in shock. "Well, since we're alone I feel the need to confess something…please don't laugh this is really hard for me to say, I…uh, uh" said Brian who suddenly mumbled. "You a German?" Bernard asked, "No, I never mated with anyone before" Brian answered, "What?" Bernard asked in shock. "I never mated with anyone" Brian repeated, "It's nice to know somebody still didn't" said the Striped greyhound as he walked by with his mate. "Hey Brian, look man… uh I mean didn't know, I mean hey don't feel bad though I mean there a lot of guys who are…you know…Germans" Bernard explained.

"Bernard I just feel so…unused promise me you won't tell anyone?" Brian answered, "Hey, hey Brian come on man you ain't got nothing to be ashamed of, I mean everybody talks about how much pressure it is on girls to mate, there's pressure on us too that's why we lie about it" Bernard replied. "You lie about it? You mean you've never mated ether?" Brian asked as he perked up "Shh! Keep your voice down, Man I…" Bernard stopped short and stood up "Y'ALL HEARD NOTHING!" he shouted to the other fuel station customers. One of the customers that looked like an artic fox got up from the bench she was sitting on and walked away "Oh sorry" Bernard said to her as she went by (yeah yet another K-9 type ofalien). "Hey look man when it comes to me and the honeys I just say…" Bernard dropped off his sentence when he saw the fuel station manger looking at him with an angry stare, "Duh- doh, ooh, yuck tewey, yucky" Bernard sputtered the manager stopped staring and walked away.

"Bernard, I'm really gonna miss her" said Brian whose antennas drooped once more. "Where did she go?" Bernard asked, he was curious about where Tak had gone. "Back to her parents, when she called and told them she was going to live with me…they came and got her" Brian explained. Bernard scratched the left side of his face, "Hey look, Brian man they're wrong about you…you a great guy, man… hey look, uh… c'mon let's go home so you can get in trouble" said Bernard who got up from the bench. Zim had given him a ride to the fuel station both he and Dib were waiting in Zim's ship on the opposite side of the fuel station. "Oh, and don't worry about it man…I mean one day the right girl's gonna come along and you won't be a German forever" Bernard concluded. "Good, cause I'm really looking forward to loosing my accent" Brian answered as the two cousins walked away.

**Here are some outtakes, Hope you like them.**

"Hey, don't you dare try to hang up on me, who do you think you are? What kind of lowlifes are you? Throwing a helpless minor onto the street with a helpless infant" said Tallest Red "Ha-ha-ha" Bernard laughed "I'll call you back" said Red who hung up the phone. "Ha-ha-ha" Bernard laughed once more.

(Take two)

"Who are you people? Talkin' to my boss like that with a helpless infant? And helpless actors" said Bernard "Ok" Red said to him. "With all these helpless people" Bernard added "Ok, here… sit" said Tallest Red. "It seems like déjà vu" said Bernard.

**The End**

**I plan to write another fan fic that show how Brian and Bernard know Zim and how Dib meets them. Also one of chapters will show how Tak met Brian and the Tallest after the Invader Zim episode "Tak: The hideous new girl"**

**But until then, please read and review I hope you've all enjoyed this parody**.

I'm sorry Zim didn't have any speaking parts in the fan fic but he will in my next fan fic titled: "The dog, the human, the invader the rock"


	2. Preview of upcoming fan fic

**Ok here's a preview of my next upcoming fan fic titled "The dog, the human, the invader the rock"**

**Note: I don't own any of the Invader Zim characters they are all property of Nickelodeon. **

**Preview of chapter 1: "Co-existing is hard to do".**

It was a normal day in Lansing, Michigan, winter had been long gone and spring was going to end in another month. All the kids at the skool were looking forward to the end of next month since it meant summer vacation was going to start. Dib had been looking foreword to it too since he would have more spare time to try and get photos or video footage of Zim. But one thing that he and his classmates all agreed on including Zim is that until September 2nd they would all be away from Ms. Bitters who in their option was the weirdest teacher in skool. Dib looked out the window from his desk and sighed, it was a pleasant spring day the sky was a nice shade of blue and there were a few cumulous clouds scattered in the sky, there wasn't any indication of rain that day. To Dib it was a perfect school day, "Dib!" Ms. Bitters shouted "Yes?" he answered "Are you daydreaming again?" she asked. "S-s-sorry" he stuttered, "I know, I know it happens around this time of the year… everyone is thinking about summer vacation" Ms. Bitters explained. "Yeah… Its gonna be great… no school, no teachers just nothing but free time" Dib replied in a casual tone. "Well, now you're wasting time flapping your gums when you should be finishing your history exam!" Ms. Bitters reminded him. "Oh snap!" said Dib, Zim snickered from his desk "That goes for you too, Zim" said Ms. Bitters, "Me and my big mouth" thought Zim.

A short time later the bell ran and recess had started, the school yard looked totally different the yard had been covered with new asphalt the week after the snow began to melt. A tire swing had been installed last week and the lawn in front of the skool had new grass and flowers growing on it, there were also a few small patches of wild flowers growing outside the brick wall that divide the school yard from the side walk. "I can see clearly now the rain has gone, I can see all obstacles in my way…" Dib sang to himself, it was one his favorite songs he stopped short when he bumped into Zim. "It's gonna be a bright, bright…bright sun shiny…hey!" said Dib as he bumped into Zim "What where you going!" he said. "I was watching, you just got in the way" said Zim who brushed some dust off ofhis uniform, "That's a lie" replied Dib. "No it's not" Zim answered "It is too" Dib said once more. "Guys! Just, shut up and knock it off its obvious that it was nobody's fault, it was just an accident, that's all" said Zeta. "Yeah I guess you're right Z" said Dib, "Listen just go sit down and try to relax, ok?" Zeta said to Dib. "Sure thing" Dib answered, "I'm watching you, Zim" Dib said to him as he walked past the disguised invader. Zim stuck out his tongue in response, "I saw that!" Zeta shouted to him from across the yard.

Dib sat down on the brick wall next to Gaz who was busy playing with her game slave. "You know Gaz, I've been thinking" said Dib, "Can you make it quick? I'm trying to play here" said Gaz. "Sorry, I was just thinking if Zim would ever want to be friends with me if he wasn't… you know… focused on invading the earth, what do you think?" Dib continued, "I'm sorry, what did you say?" Gaz replied. "Never mind" said Dib. "Are you done?" Gaz asked "Yeah, I'm done" Dib said to her "Ok, see ya" she said to Dib before she got up and went over to a bench. Zim looked over at Dib and sighed "Something bothering you, Zim?" Sara asked. "Nah, not really" Zim replied, he even though he had been on earth for over 10 months he had become a bit more submissive towards his class mates in the last week or so. Sara gave Zim a firm look "Ok, ok you caught me…I was just thinking if Dib and I will still hate each other for the rest of our lives or if we'll eventually give in and learn to co-exist" Zim explained. "I don't know, you guys seem to hate each other a lot so I doubt you'll eventually form a truce" Sara answered. "Well, there were a couple times we did get along" Zim said to her, he remembered the time they had stopped Tak from invading the earth and a couple other moments where they had to work together. "See? So if you were both able to get along at least one time in the past then you shouldn't have a problem now" said Sara.

"Yeah but…we've hated each other since day 1 so… I don't know about that" said Zim. "Look, take my advice just try doing something nice for a change and see what he says" Sara replied. "Uh-huh" Zim answered, and with that Sara walked away "Nice?" Zim thought to himself. He shuddered at the thought "How could I do something nice for Dib? He hates me and I hate him…" Zim said to himself with a sigh "I guess there's no way around it" he concluded. A few minutes later the kids were getting ready to play dodge ball "I pick Zeta" said Brian, "I'll take...Sara" said Gaz. "And you can have Dib or Zim" Gaz concluded, "No way, I don't want those losers on my team, besides we're all filled up anyway" Brian answered. "Uh… Dib you guys keep up with the score, ok?" said Gaz, "Nah, its ok I've better things to do" said Dib who walked away. "So Zim are you stayin' with us or not?" Brian asked, "Eh, its ok I'll just watch" said Zim "Suit yourself" said Brian as he followed the other kids to the dodge ball field. Zim sat down on a bench and watched, he sighed sadly, "You ever get a nauseous ache in the pit of your stomach and feel like you're a worthless failure?" Dib asked. "Yeah, sometimes I do feel like a fail…" Zim stopped short he looked up and saw Dib the two of them screamed at the site of seeing each other and fell out of their seats. They both looked at each other with angry stares on each others faces but then they stopped. "Uh…could I ask you something?" Zim asked as he got up from the ground. "You want to ask me something? Yeah right like I would answer you" said Dib. "Look, just listen please, I'm asking you nicely" Zim said to him in a firm tone.

"Alright, I'm up for it" said Dib who sat back down. "I've been thinking, I hate you and you hate me and that's been going on since the day we met and…" Dib cut Zim off "Listen I've got something to say too" "Ok, spill it" said Zim. "Well, I was thinking about the time we stopped Tak and how you stood up for yourself when she mistreated you… I don't think I would have had the guts to do that" Dib explained. "So, what's your point?" Zim asked. "W-well you see I did a lot of stuff to you and you did a lot of stuff to me, I mean seriously ever since you got here we've been beating the living daylights out of each other…so, I guess what I'm trying to say is… I'm sorry" Dib explained. Zim looked up at him, "If you wanna yell at me then, I understand" Dib continued. Zim sighed "Alright, I won't yell at you and… well…" Zim was once again cut off "Spit it out!" Dib shouted "Ok, ok I'm sorry too, look how about we start over? What do you say?" Zim answered before he held his right hand to Dib offering to give him a hand shake. Dib stared at Zim for a few seconds, did he really want to form a truce with his #1 enemy? After all they did hate each other ever since they met and now that Zim was trying form a truce with him it seemed to be a hard decision for both Zim and Dib to make.

END OF PREVIEW….

**Oh no! It's the end of the preview! Will Dib say yes and form a truce with Zim or will he say no and the two of them remain the same?**

**Read the story to find out!**

(In the Invader Zim episode "Backseat drivers from beyond the stars" the location of Zim's house that is revealed is in Michigan, they didn't mention or show what city in Michigan Zim's house was located in so I just put down Lansing as the city its in).

This is NOT, I repeat NOT!a Zim and Dib romanace story!


End file.
